This invention relates to silicon-containing vinyl resin compositions. More precisely, this invention concerns vinyl resin compositions which are comprised of an organopolysiloxane and which possess lubricity, mold releasability, water repellency, abrasion resistance, gloss and processability.
Vinyl resins have been used widely in molded products, cast products, laminates, films, fibers, bonding agents, rubbers and paints. Since properties such as lubricity, mold-releasability, water repellency, abrasion resistance, gloss, processability and mechanical strength are required in many cases, attempts have been made to improve these properties by compounding additives such as silicone oil, waxes, higher alcohols and metal soaps with the vinyl resin. In particular, the addition of silicone oil can remarkably improve lubricity and mold-releasability of a vinyl resin. However, silicone oil is poorly compatible with vinyl resins so that there is the drawback that many problems occur due to the separation and leakage of silicone oil from the resins. In order to overcome these problems, both silicone oil and silicone rubber were added together to thermoplastic resins in Kokai Japanese Patent No. Sho 50(1975)-121344. However, leakage of silicone oil could not be prevented sufficiently. In addition, there was a drawback that the original characteristics of the thermoplastic resins were modified due to the addition of silicone rubber. In Japanese Patent No. Sho 52(1977)-6751, an organopolysiloxane having a --OCOR.sup.1 group directly bound to a silicon atom, where R.sup.1 represents substituted or unsubstituted monovalent hydrocarbon radicals, was added to vinyl chloride resins. In this case, since the --OCOR.sup.1 group is directly bound to the silicon atom, hydrolysis occurs easily and gelation, occurring due to the presence of moisture in the air, markedly impairs the lubricity and appearance of the vinyl chloride resin. In Japanese Patent No. Sho 53(1978)-44178, an organopolysiloxane having a carboxyl group bonded to silicon via a Si--C bond was compounded with thermoplastic materials. In this case, the system is quickly corroded, due to the presence of carboxyl groups, and the functions of the compound are impaired or disappear, due to the occurrence of a reaction with basic compounds.